O Último Acorde
by Nase Liaju
Summary: Shinirei, a harpa da morte, não é apenas uma lenda, ela nasce em sonhos e destrói vidas com a sua melodia capaz de materializar os medos de suas vítimas. Um grupo de quatro jovens pesquisam uma forma de extingui-la para sempre mas, para isso, precisam conhecer melhor a sua história.
1. O desconhecido partilha lembranças falsa

Capítulo 1 – O desconhecido partilha lembranças falsas

Há uma lenda mortal que pode ter sido realidade 100 anos atrás. As outras pessoas a nomeiam de "lenda", e sinceramente, eu me recuso a chamá-la desta forma, pois esta história é inteiramente verídica. E como posso afirmar isso? Eu a vivenciei.

Parte da pequena população do local do ocorrido se extinguiu pela maldição, outros se suicidaram com medo de morrer, pois é essa última não faz sentido. Eu e meu pai somos os últimos habitantes dessa terra amaldiçoada.

Por falta de diversão, pedalava para a cidade mais próxima, a cerca de 1 km no mínimo, onde se encontrava uma biblioteca não muito grande, mas suficientemente capaz de cessar minha sede por leitura. Em um desses meus dias viajando pelas letras inanimadas meu cotidiano foi afetado por madeixas louras das quais eu não me recordava.

O céu enevoado não me dava dica de que horas eram.

– Caramba! Ei ei – cochichava uma garota exaltada.

– O que houve? – respondia uma segunda.

Elas fofocavam a pequenos metros de distância, numa segunda mesa, e não deram conta que era possível escutar tudo que murmuravam.

– Olha aquele garoto... os olhos dele são surpreendentemente azuis – comentou uma delas. A supor pelo uniforme das duas, elas eram do ginasial.

Enquanto tentava me concentrar na descrição de uma velha mobília, a dobradiça da porta de entrada rangeu. Aquele barulho incomodava-me, mas como era raro ter pessoas interessadas em ler, a biblioteca se encontrava frequentemente vazia e o rangido não era repetitivo.

– Quero entregar estes livros – a minúscula garota introduziu de uma maneira que pareceu ser uma pergunta – Bom dia, acrescentou.

– Dê eles pra mim – resmungou a velha bibliotecária sem tirar os olhos da grande papelada que tinha sobre sua bancada.

– Obrigada – ironizou a garotinha seguindo para a seção de Mistério, onde eu estava.

Apoiou a mochila escolar na mesa, tirou o cachecol cor de creme do pescoço e o dobrou de qualquer forma por cima da bolsa preta. Observou-me por uma fração de segundo e dirigiu-se à grande estante de livros.

– Olha, olha! Aquela garota é tão fofa – recomeçaram os murmúrios.

Curiosa, a baixinha observou em que direção vinha as vozes.

– Oah, ela olhou pra cá!

Já estava perdendo a paciência com o comportamento daquelas meninas, não estavam sequer com um livro nas mãos. A minúscula ignorou o comentário delas, e sentou-se com o livro que havia pegado.

Ela folheava as páginas com interesse, seus olhos vermelho-escuro acompanhavam atentos as linhas do romance.

Já não conseguia mais me prender à leitura.

A porta rangera novamente, dessa vez um ruivo acompanhado de uma garota de cachos castanhos entrou. Ele examinou o ambiente em busca de algo ou alguém, parou seu olhar na pessoa a minha frente.

– Sayu! – caminhou animado em direção a garota que agora tinha um nome – Sabia que estaria por aqui.

– E você, por que está aqui? – aquilo reagiu como um fora para o garoto.

– Bem, vim devolver um livro – abriu o zíper da mochila e tirou um livro que teria no mínimo umas 500 páginas – É aquele que você me recomendou.

– Você leu? – os olhos dela brilharam e sua postura mudou.

– É mais interessante do que eu pensava, há uma continuação?

– Está na seção de Aventura – ela se levantou fechando o livro instantaneamente – Eu o levo até lá.

– Você não está usando tranças, por quê? – ele observava as mechas presas em dois rabos, uma de cada lado.

"Cachinhos castanhos" sentia-se ignorada e deu uma cotovelada no ruivo.

– Ai! – virou-se para ela com um olhar de "por que fez isso?", mas o olhar da garota também transmitia algo e ele se tocou – Sayu, esta é a Saralice.

A expressão de Sayu mudou, ela aparentemente já supunha quem era ela.

– Sua nova namorada? – seu rosto estava sério, mas sua voz estava triste ou talvez preocupada – Tudo bem.

Pôs sua mochila num ombro e se foi.

Definitivamente estava na hora de eu ir embora.

Acho que chegarei atrasado, mesmo não tendo um toque de recolher. Aquele velho não sabe se virar sozinho. Isso me preocupava.

Minha tosse crônica atacou, com o inverno e a neve acumulada os sintomas pioravam.

Usava métodos empíricos como "parar de respirar pela boca e respirar apenas pelo nariz", mas não funcionaram.

– Precisa de ajuda? – a bibliotecária se disponibilizou – Um copo com água?

– Não, obrigado, é momentâneo.

Às vezes eu ainda me assustava com o fato dela não ter nariz, mesmo sendo acostumado. Ela fez a operação de retirada dois anos atrás, quando foi diagnosticada com câncer.

Sai pela porta rangedora e andei para o pequeno estacionamento de bicicletas, e lá estava ela, devidamente presa e na mesma posição.

Abri o cadeado e subi nela, me preparei para pedalar, mas o sol forte apareceu por uma brecha entre as nuvens nubladas e irritou meus olhos. Quatro horas.

O sol cedeu, e uma loira vestindo um casaco marrom surgiu. Ela era, realmente, muito bonita. Seus olhos negros se destacavam da pele branca como a neve hospedada à calçada. Distração.

Sentei na sela e parti pelo calçamento sem neve. Olhei para trás, mas ela havia sumido. Estava delirando.

Peguei um lenço e limpei o resíduo irritante do meu nariz. A "cidade" mantinha-se calma como sempre, entrei pela porta dos fundos da igreja.

– Cheguei! Ainda está vivo? – nenhuma resposta.

Descalcei meus sapatos e subi a escadaria em busca do meu pai, ele estava no seu quarto, como sempre.

– Isso tudo aconteceu porque eles não acreditaram na palavra de Deus – ele conversava com o seu altar, os olhos cerrados se abriram e fitaram-me – Meu filho, não duvide Dele e estará a salvo, Ele é superior a tudo isso!

Todo dia era isso e eu não podia discutir.

– Vou preparar o jantar, não faça besteira.

Fechei a porta e o deixei a sós novamente, o som de sua voz diminuía a cada degrau que eu descia "Ah Deus! Você sabe que nunca lhe trairei..."

Enquanto pensava em tomar um banho depois de preparar o jantar, me deparei com a garota loura sentada num banco da cozinha. Fiquei sem reação por uns segundos, os olhos espantados.

– O q-quê você está fazendo aqui?

Ela levantou-se de costas para mim e observou as xícaras de porcelana que ficavam na estante a minha esquerda.

– Há uma placa bem grande escrito **Entrada Proibida**, não sabe ler?

Ela suspirou pacientemente.

– Não – seu olhar encontrou o meu o que me deixou nervoso – Você não se lembra?

Depois que ela falou isso, tudo parecia mais claro. Seu nome era Mendy.

– E a culpa é sua por deixar a porta destrancada – ela deu um pequeno sorriso inclinando a cabeça – Você sempre é esquecido assim?

– Não há motivos para deixar a porta trancada, como esta **vila **tem um passado obscuro ninguém ousaria pisar aqui.

"_Sua vagabunda!", "Você não tem o direito de estar aqui", "Morra", "Inútil"._

_Shinirei, amedrontada, recua para as cortinas do palco lentamente._

"_Pegue ela!", "Degole-a", "Ela merece a morte"._

_Um voluntário armado com um afiado machado sobe ao palco para apresentar o último show da noite. A morte daquela que era odiada por todos._

_Suas mãos fortes e cheias de calos puxaram brutalmente os cabelos castanhos de Shinirei que implorava mentalmente por ajuda._

– _Tão inútil que não consegue gritar por socorro _– _ele zombava de sua vítima._

_Puxando mais alto os cabelos dela, deixou o pescoço esticado o máximo possível e pegou impulso com sua arma. O machado de lâmina extremamente amolada ultrapassou o pescoço da harpista separando sua cabeça do corpo que caiu no chão de madeira. O assassino jogou seu "troféu" para a platéia, o sangue anêmico lançava-se por todos os lados sujando inocentes que sequer conheciam a mulher degolada, eles fugiram do teatro, horrorizados._

_A harpa, também suja de sangue, foi pega por capangas, sendo que muitos anos depois fora encontrada enterrada no fundo de um rio junto do defunto incompleto de Shinirei._

_Alguns dizem que depois que desenterraram o cadáver da harpista, ela tem causado alguns __**pesadelos mortais**__._

Estávamos em frente do local do assassinato, não restava nada, nem mesmo uma estrutura que pudesse ser reconhecida como parte de um teatro de época, só destroços.

Mendy observava o restante do que vinha a ser uma parede.

– Não sobrou nada, nenhuma pista – exprimiu decepcionada, não compreendi.

– O quê?

Ela não me respondeu, estava concentrada no nada, apoiou o cotovelo no antebraço esquerdo e segurou o queixo com a mão pálida. Ficou naquela posição por um bom tempo, esperei pacientemente.

– Existem livros sobre essa história, certo? – ela não chamou de **lenda**.

Mas que tipo de pessoa perguntaria isso?

– Com certeza.

Ela me encarou com seus olhos grandes, as bochechas rosadas com determinação.

– Leve-me até eles!

– **Agora**? Quer dizer, assim escuro? Definitivamente **não**.

– Então terás que me levar amanhã – ainda me encarava.

Eu não queria levá-la, mas também não poderia recusar. Ela ficou curiosa, chegando mais perto.

– Definitivamente sim? – seus olhos espelhavam o céu alaranjado.

O pôr do sol dizia que estava na hora de voltar para casa, pela noite, este lugar ficaria realmente sinistro.

– Bem, já está ficando escuro, devo voltar – ela ainda esperava uma resposta – E você deveria procurar um lugar para dormir.

– Tem algum problema se eu dormir numa dessas casas desabrigadas?

Eu achava que ela estava brincando, mas sua expressão séria transmitia que não. Era tão ingênua.

– Se desejas morrer vá em frente, eu aconselharia vir comigo.

Ela me olhava surpresa com as mãos cruzadas sobre os seios, não esperava tal "convite". A brisa soprava seu cabelo ondulado e seu rosto estava corado. Será que... soou estranho?

- Ok.

Deu passos longos e me seguiu.

Depois de ter preparado chocolate quente para nós dois, resumi alguns livros que havia lido sobre a Harpa, enquanto Mendy ouvia atenta com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e as mãos entrelaçadas na caneca morna.

– Me tire uma dúvida – ela interrompeu o intervalo silencioso – Esse lugar não é afetado pela maldição?

– Não – pus a caneca na mesa – Talvez Deus exista mesmo, talvez ele proteja esse lugar, já que é uma igreja.

Ela dava um gole e espreitou os olhos, confusa.

– Com uma placa de **Entrada Proibida**? Que igreja acolhedora!

Ela tinha razão. Mas eu me sentia meio confuso, ainda não entendia o porquê. De tudo. A sua vinda.

- Agora me explique: Por que me seguiu? O que você quer aqui?

Ela baixou o olhar dando um grande suspiro e voltou a me fitar calmamente, talvez sem paciência.

_O breu dominava todos os alcances da visão._

_Uma mulher. A pele amarelada. Olhos púrpuros emoldurados por cabelos negros, lisos e curtos._

_Ela sorria para alguém, um sorriso despreocupado de quem sentia que não haveria problemas futuros._

_A mão delicada se aproximava do rosto. Os dedos compridos deslizaram uma mecha para trás da orelha pequena._

_E então, seu olhar tornou-se vidrado, a orelha a mostra expulsava o sangue que não circulava mais._

_A pele perdia a cor. O corpo sem vida desmoronava no chão sombrio que era finito._

"_Adeus"._

– Você é mesmo esquecido, bobo!

E me deu uma tapa na testa.


	2. A maldição se expande

Capítulo 2 – A maldição se expande

_Acomodada no quarto arejado, Madaleine lia um livro que tinha ganhado no trabalho, lia atentamente o discurso dos personagens, a forma como se desenvolvia o enredo. Mas a coluna, sem encosto, reclamava de dores. "Essa posição está me detonando", pensou ela._

_Alongou-se jogando os braços para o alto, posicionou o travesseiro estendendo-o ao longo da cabeceira da cama e se aconchegou como quem iria dormir. "Sayu está demorando, ela deve estar numa atividade extracurricular"._

_Bocejou e continuou a conversar com os seus botões "A vida de uma colegial é tão agitada!". Bocejava novamente._

_As pálpebras pesadas fechavam-se devagarzinho. E então, foi absorvida pelo __**mundo negro**__._

_O ar sombrio da escuridão, incompreensível, Madaleine mirava o infinito cegamente, analisou as mãos e se sentiu aliviada em ainda poder vê-las. Ela observou suas pernas, estava sentada numa cadeira acolchoada de veludo, como as de teatro do século passado._

– _Olá...? – sussurrou para o nada._

_Uma mão abria uma cortina invisível que gradativamente surgia juntamente com o palco de madeira e sobre ele repousava uma harpa, seu corpo feito em carvalho exibia detalhes minuciosos. Do seu lado, num banquinho improvisado, estava sentada uma bela moça._

_Cabelos longos e castanhos. A pele branquíssima de quem já havia morrido. Vestido cor de vinho que lhe caía bem._

– _Isso só pode ser um pesadelo... Pior que é mesmo._

_Madaleine estava pensativa, o polegar nos lábios. "Só há uma solução". Levantou-se da cadeira saindo em disparada. Ela estranhava o fato de não conseguir ver o chão onde pisava isso lhe dava a sensação de que a qualquer momento poderia cair. Então parou._

_Sem controversas, Shinirei começou a tocar melodiosamente sua harpa, por mais belo que fosse aquilo irritava os ouvidos. Madaleine recusava-se a escutar, cobria os ouvidos, mas os acordes __**penetravam**__ em seus músculos sem piedade e já percorriam pelos seus nervos._

_O chão abria-se e criaturas horrendas, cadáveres malévolos brotaram do profundo, "Não, não, não!" gritava ela. Madaleine lutava contra a melodia, em desvantagem._

_As mãos cobertas por uma crosta de sangue alcançaram o calcanhar dela e puxavam rudemente de tal forma que ela deslizou para o __**chão**__. Estava sendo arrastada de volta para seu assento._

_O toque infernal continuava e agora com suas mãos amarradas aos braços da cadeira, era obrigada a escutá-lo. A repercussão fazia Madaleine se debater em dor, os músculos atrofiados, os ouvidos a sangrar._

"_Pare, pare, pare!"._

_Tarde demais. _

A minha mais nova sombra, Mendy, me acompanhava em todo lugar que eu ia. Ela não era do tipo que falava muito, seu olhar já transmitia tudo que queria dizer. Mesmo assim ainda não a conhecia completamente.

Enquanto eu pesquisava algo nos livros, ela me olhava esperando alguma informação, já que não poderia lê-las.

A biblioteca ficava cada vez mais vazia que o habitual. A garota com quem eu tinha pequenas conversas, Sayu, não apareceu nas duas últimas semanas. Será que aconteceu algo a ela? Pouco me importava.

– Encontrou algo? – perguntava Mendy, pela décima vez.

– Nada relevante.

Um ronco baixo. Ela pôs as mãos na barriga cabisbaixa.

– Acho que está na hora de voltarmos – fechei o livro, suas páginas amareladas soltaram uma poeira espessa. Tentei não respirar aquilo ou teria uma crise de espirros.

Do lado de fora. As ruas calmas. A neve baixa. O equinócio estava próximo. O inverno que me deixava resfriado por um longo período estava partindo.

Na calçada inversa, o ruivo vinha em nossa direção. Com ar de preocupação, os olhos receosos.

– Trian – com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, saudei-o.

– Ah, que bom vê-los aqui – a respiração estava nervosa, tentava se acalmar – Sayu está na biblioteca?

– Não, nem sinal dela há duas semanas.

– Caramba, eu já fui ao colégio dela, na casa dela e nada – tentativa falha de se acalmar, ele ficou mais nervoso e preocupado – Eu não sei mais onde procurar.

– Penhasco – às vezes eu esqueço que Mendy está comigo, ela realmente age como uma sombra.

– O quê? – indagou Trian.

– Ela provavelmente foi à **Garganta do Dragão** – falava calmamente – Era explícito o modo como ela agia, tinha tendências suicidas.

– E-ela não faria isso...

Ele estava em estado de negação, mas, na dúvida correu. Correu com medo de perdê-la.

Uma cachoeira que levava a um precipício, as paredes rochosas ostentavam pedras pontiagudas que se assemelhavam a presas. No fundo, cadáveres daqueles que desistiram da vida. Daí vinha o nome. "Garganta do Dragão".

– SAYU! – gritava Trian.

– Tem certeza que ela veio para cá? – perguntei a Mendy.

– "Provavelmente".

– O quê? Você fala as coisas assim, na suposição? – a raiva me consumiu no momento.

– Mas, mas, mas... – ela protegia a cabeça com as mãos dos meus socos fracos.

Trian se ajoelhou na borda do penhasco.

– Acho que é tarde demais.

– Tem certeza que procurou em todos os lugares possíveis?

– Não.

Dei com a mão na testa, minha paciência não era das mais longas.

– Procure melhor antes de tirar uma conclusão. Eu vou embora.

A porta da casa de Sayu estava arrombada, Trian passou por aqui, mas, por desencargo de consciência entrei para verificar. Era um ambiente pequeno, pouco mobiliado. Subi numa escada estreita que levava a um corredor. Uma única porta. Talvez fosse o quarto dela. Hesitei.

Desci as escadas e procurei por outro cômodo. Uma cozinha, uma sala de estar, um banheiro. O jeito era voltar ao quarto.

Girei lentamente a maçaneta. A porta rangeu e mostrou a sala escura, as cortinas estavam fechadas.

– Sayu?

Nenhuma resposta... humana. Não sei se escutei um miado debaixo da cama ou foi impressão, mas curiosamente me ajoelhei, tateei o chão e apalpei algo peludo que não gostou do "carinho". Avançou em meu rosto violentamente.

– Ah, droga!

Bati as costas numa segunda cama e sem querer encontrei nada menos que a desaparecida.

– O que você está fazendo aí? – espreitei os olhos para enxergá-la melhor.

– Me deixe só – respondeu numa voz seca.

– Acha que se escondendo debaixo da cama tudo vai melhorar? Tem gente lá fora preocupada com você.

– Tipo quem?

– Descubra você mesma.

Levantei-me e sai como quem havia resolvido um caso importante. Sei que a situação dela não era das boas, ser abandonada pelos pais e perder a irmã do nada não era nada legal. Mas preocupar aos outros sumindo de repente também não era.

Mendy estava me esperando do lado de fora o tempo todo.

– Descobriu algo? – sincronizou os passos com a minha caminhada.

– Ela está bem. Tem sido difícil para ela.

– Sério? – seu tom de voz mudou – Já estava cansada de agir melancolicamente.

Olhei-a duvidosamente, ela fazia coisas tão absurdas, sem sentido.

– E qual a necessidade?

– Entrar no clima de luto.

Dei com a mão na testa, pela segunda vez, só hoje.

Uma semana depois, as buscas não foram em vão. A eficiência de pesquisa estava duplicada.

– Olhe isso – Sayu virou o livro.

Apontava para um parágrafo que dizia "Depois de encontrada com o defunto de Shinirei, a harpa foi levada para um museu que está aberto para visitação.".

– Aí diz que museu é esse? – perguntou Mendy.

– Sim, não é tão longe daqui, mas do que adiantaria? – nada poderia ser feito só com aquela informação.

– Sei lá, queimar a harpa, fazer aqueles rituais loucos.

Na hora me deu vontade de rir, porém não custava nada tentar.

– Sayu, vim lhe buscar.

Trian entrou e eu mal ouvi o rangido da porta.

Depois do que aconteceu, ele não quis que Sayu morasse sozinha, e convidou-a para morar com a sua família.

– Hum, certo – levantou-se da cadeira e se aproximou dele – Nós poderíamos combinar algo quanto ao museu amanhã?

A diferença de alturas era absurda, ela media bem abaixo dos ombros de Trian. Ou ele era alto demais ou ela era pequena demais. Fico com a segunda opção.

– Combinaremos amanhã então – Mendy sorriu com as mãos apoiadas no queixo, virou-se para mim, ainda sorrindo – Acho melhor irmos também, Asen.

Na saída da biblioteca, soltava a bicicleta das correntes. Eu já não pedalava bem, agora com um passageiro a mais se tornou bem mais difícil.

Passando pela praça estava formada uma multidão, nessa situação eu ignoraria e continuaria o meu percurso, mas Mendy pôs os pés no chão me obrigando a parar.

A discussão era séria, as pessoas murmuravam umas com as outras, as vozes se misturavam tornando impossível compreender. Até que alguém gritou.

– A MALDIÇÃO SE EXPANDIU, TEMOS QUE FUGIR DESSA CIDADE!

Olhei para Mendy que estava com o olhar amedrontado.

Precisamos ser mais rápidos.


End file.
